


When the dust settles

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln has a talk with his future in-law-- *heh hem* with the Director and Deputy Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the dust settles

May and Coulson were exactly where he expected. Daisy's bunk. The place was a disaster (well more so than usual). All the drawers were ripped open and clothes were all over. That didn't even include all the dust from the shaking. 

He knocked twice on the door and Mat turned around with righteous fury. "Who the hell would disturb them here of all places." She thought. 

Lincoln saw her face visibly soften and to be honest it kinda freaked him out. It was the first time he had actually seen her show emotions. He heard from Daisy, Jemma, Fitz, and Bobbi how she showed emotions but he figured it was only around people she actually cared about. 

"What's the matter, Lincoln." Coulson asked, and his entire body language just said defeated. Unknown to Lincoln, he was the last person-inhuman or otherwise- Coulson want to see. 

His first thought when they found out he was the one infected was "At least it wasn't Daisy."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you guys. Especially you guys." Lincoln shrugged. 

"Especially us guys?" Coulson asked, confused.

"What?" Lincoln asked, confused. 

"You said especially us guys." Coulson said, eyebrows pinching in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean... Come on!" Lincoln exclaimed confused. "You guys are her parents!"

"She has parents." May said, pulling a box of condoms. She looked up and met his eyes causing him to blush. 

"Yeah. Biological parents. To her, you guys are what she considers parents." Lincoln said confused. 

"Please just stop." May said, curtly. "She doesn't think that way."

"She's called you mom before." Lincoln said before he could stop himself. 

 

 

6 weeks earlier 

 

Daisy was putting her shirt on as she curled back into Lincoln's bed. He was glad because he expected their first time to shut down the base by mistake. 

"How long before Coulson and May get back?" Lincoln said resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"A few hours at least." Daisy said. 

"Ok. Good. You know I expected a small disaster to happen." Lincoln said, grinning. 

"Yeah. You know you give me Zen too." Daisy said, sleepily. 

"What?" 

"Zen. You give it to me too. It's not just my mom or Jia--MAY. It's not just my mom and May." Daisy said, quickly to try to cover her slip up.

Lincoln grinned. "You can say it you know."

"Say what." Daisy said trying to play dumb. 

"Coulson and May are your parents." Lincoln said. "Jiaying might have birthed you but it was Philinda that you look to." He finished using Daisy's name for her surrogate parents together. He didn't know what was with SHIELD combining two people's names. 

"I can't!" Daisy said burying her face into Lincoln's shoulder. 

"You can. I owe Jiaying no loyalty. I barely knew Cal." Lincoln said reassuring her. 

"No! You don't understand! Every time I admit it and say someone is a parent it blows up in my face! The closer we are the harder the fall!" Daisy said, almost in tears. 

Lincoln stroked her hair as he said calming words. "I can't say it. As soon as I do, it'll blow up in my face."

 

 

"She was afraid to admit it but you two might as well have been the real thing to her." Lincoln said, exiting the room to allow the two older agents to soak the revelation in.


End file.
